Tenshi Kei
| kanji = '慧てんし | romanji = | race = Inner Tenshi/Shinigami Hybrid | birthday = | age = Ageless | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 166lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Brown | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = Himself, Kei Yume | occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kei Yume (Unwillingly) | previous partner = | base of operations = Kei Yume's Inner World | marital status = Single | education = Kei Yume's Mind | status = Controlled | shikai = Vanguard of Dreams | bankai = Last Vanguard of Dreams | release = Imperial Vanguard of Dreams }} }} Tenshi Kei (慧てんし, Angel Kei), typically referred to as The Other Side of Kei (その他の副作用, Sonohoka no Fukusayō), or Ashen/Gray Kei (はいいろ慧, Haiiro Kei) was an emotionless yet ruthless spiritual entity that was created from the very depths of Kei Yume's soul when the rampant Wisdom Energies within himself awakened his dormant Tenshi blood, which ultimately created him. By traditional means, Tenshi Kei was not meant to be regarded as an Inner Hollow, like with 's case. Instead, he was the amalgamation of all of his Wisdom energy blessed with sentience and a Tenshi biology. Born from the enigmatic Tenshification process that only a chosen few had complete knowledge over, Tenshi Kei represented the neutral aspect of the emotional spectrum, coincidentally making him serene and apathetic towards anyone who had made his acquaintance. Although seemingly thought to be the complete opposite of Kei, that was completely wrong to say the least. In fact, he was something else. Tenshi Kei had stated himself that he represented the true strength of Kei and the cold calculative authority that his master surely lacked. Appearance For all intents and purposes, Tenshi Kei appeared virtually identical to his counterpart, albeit slightly thinner, a differently cropped hairstyle, and hollow white eyes. Tenshi Kei had unusual gray hair, considerably tall and a lean-built frame to accent his figure. But all of these slight variations did not matter, due to the fact that his Tenshi self was relatively garbed in unorthodox armour. Personality Largely considered by many to be his most mysterious and questionable feature, many had deemed the Inner Being to be tremendously apathetic to the world around him, only voicing concern when his "host" was risk of immediate danger or when annoyed by the antics of Ui or Kami. Tenshi Kei was stated to be blunt and cynical, having observed both Humanity and Shinigami for countless years only to come to the conclusion that they deserved ridicule and ignorance, disliking the overbearing values each had similarly placed on expectations and authority. He believed these instances were the prime cause of chaos and conflict, leading to the rise of most of the villains known to the various races. As such, he remained skeptical of anyone's attempt to get on his better side sans Kei and Company. Although Tenshi Kei was unable to regularly show emotion due to his neutrality, he did break character from time to time. He would easily get offended if someone confused him for his "host" or called him a weak individual. This usually sparked his anger, where Tenshi Kei often clenched his fists and broke his reserved exterior. Generally calm, even in the heat of combat, Tenshi Kei faced events with a cool head. He rarely showed fear and only voiced his discontent when things got the better of him or were beyond his control. Tenshi Kei has complete knowledge of his abilities and would not hesitate to fully apply them to ensure victory over his enemies. Tenshi Kei fought somewhat like Kei, perceptive and graceful. However, he battled with cold and calculative efficiency, using whatever means necessary to mercilessly cut down or subdue his opponents. Although unwilling to admit it, Tenshi Kei was unquestionably loyal to his host. He comes to Kei's aide when death was imminent; if he died, Tenshi Kei would too. Upon the complete merger with Kei Yume, both of the individuals' personality traits seemed to stick out, seemingly vying for dominance to speak their mind. But in most unhindered cases, Kei seemed to be the delegated speaker of the two. However, Tenshi Kei had noted that upon the activation of their Bankai and any subsequent releases hereafter, Kei would somehow lose control over the hold he has over him. This usually gave Tenshi Kei the opportunity to manifest himself as the dominant personality as the latter would take a back seat and fulfill a supporting role. Whether this was on purpose or uncontrollable remained up to debate. Despite his composed indifference, Tenshi Kei had garnered quite a popular following amongst female Shinigami, Tenshi, and Kenmeiotome, who cited that his random appearances drew him as a mysterious and dignified heartthrob, much to the chagrin of the host's lover and wife, Kiyoko Takara. History Doppelganger Interloper Arc Revelation of the True Enemy Arc Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Yume No Senjin (ゆめせんじん, literally meaning Vanguard of Dreams): Although Kei created Tensh Kei after his spiritual rampancy to supposedly cope with the changes going on through the Shinigami's body, the other entity developed an entirely separate Zanpakuto from its progenitor. This type of change was inferred to be the culmination of Kei's formerly dormant Tenshi abilities, rejecting Wasurete's own power and guidance. Rather than follow the standardized norm of Japanese weaponry, Tenshi Kei opted for a more European appearance for his Zanpakuto which allowed him more room for customization and enhancements. In turn, Kei noted that it was strikingly similar to his own Shikai, which further cemented the similarities between the two. It was surprisingly regal in appearance, as if were meant to be wielded by Lords or Kings. The weapon's blade was gold and the guard took on the form of two outstretched wings and a cross-skull placed in the center. The hilt was sleek, cool to the touch and was colored gold and red. The grip was thin and ended with a circular spiked pommel. It is unknown if Yume No Senjin possessed its very own Zanpakuto Spirit but that fact was very unlikely due to Tenshi Kei being his own source of power. : The Shikai Command of Yume No Senjin was Sleep (すいみん, Suimin). Tenshi Kei's Zanpakuto would start to brightly glow before it disintegrated into the air, meant to trick the opponent to believe that Gray Kei was entirely defenseless. Rather than have a physical representation of Gray Kei's Shikai, it instead took on an existing bodily manifestation. Gray Kei's Shikai was primarily situated in his Wings, making it take on an azure hue whenever activated. In order to defend himself, Gray Kei also had the capability to utilize his Zanpakuto's Base Form. Shikai Special Ability: : Yume No Saishuu Senjin (さいしゅうゆめせんじん, literally meaning Last Vanguard of Dreams): Bankai Special Ability: Fuainaru Apurōchi Yume No Oomu Senjin (おおむゆめせんじん, literally meaning Imperial Vanguard of Dreams): Merged Form When it became increasingly apparent that Kei's body could no longer support the awakened Wisdom energy; it would cause him eventual composition breakdown and desynchronization, Kiyoko Takara proceeded to summon her husband's Zanpakuto companion, Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki. Through a certain brand of forbidden Kenmeiotome Magic, Kiyoko discovered that Wasurete was the reincarnation of Michael, the ancestor to the prestigious Yume Clan and the former Tenshi Ruler of Eden prior to his self-induced exile. Now awakened from his dormant sleep, Michael fulfilled Kiyoko's request and proceeded to pull Tenshi Kei out from Kei's heart. He then fused their two essences into a singular form, taking aspects from both entities; Ashen Kei's base appearance, hollowed eyes, along with Michael azure helmet, halo and wings, and the Imperious Lance and Sword of Justice. Michael stated to Kiyoko that Wasurete was merely Michael's sealed conscience while the other was raw Tenshi instinct. As a means to subvert the nameless entity and bring it under some measure of control, Michael had to reconnect to his detached instincts. This fusion ultimately formed a being simply referred to as Imperial Michael. But in order to gain complete subservience, a confrontation between the two opposing forces must be made. Only through this method could Kei hope to bring his energy under control and reform their rapidly deteriorating body into that of a new one. Once he was able to defeat him, Imperial Michael was absorbed, healing his body and changing Kei's physical and spiritual physiology forever. Strangely, Kei claimed that even if he was at full strength, Imperial Michael had the power to best him in mere seconds. *'Imperious Lance': Believed to be part of Michael's legendary arsenal, it was forged from the purest forms of solidified Wisdom and given form. The Lance was rumoured to have been imbued with a part of its creator personality and in turn, became an extension of his own will. The Imperious Lance could fire discharges of volatile energy in singular blasts or arcs. Even in physical combat, the Lance had the potential to easily shatter mountains or cut away the very atmosphere with a single swipe. Imperial Michael typically did not carry the lance with him at all times. Instead, he summoned the Lance with a bright light that would physically manifest itself. *'Sword of Justice': *'Immense Speed & Strength': Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Tenshi Kei is a completely sentient entity. *No one sans Kei had seen the person behind the cowl and armour. Many had merely assumed that it was just Kei, but Angelfied. * was made from a spur of the moment idea. Hopefully, Another Poetic Spartan actually finishes the article. *Another Poetic Spartan does not claim ownership of the Zanpakuto image shown, and was merely shown for representational purposes. Gallery File:Ty.jpg File:Ty1.jpg File:Ty3.jpg File:Ty4.jpg File:KeiT.gif References Literature References